Mutiny It Is
by coolsville times
Summary: Just a little oneshot. Not slashy. Just two friends, trapped on an uninhabited island, takin' a walk and eatin' fruit.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Lord of the Flies or the characters. That all belongs to William Golding.

**Summary:** Just a little fic about Roger and kinda why he is the way he is. Starts with right after Piggy's death and ends just before Ralph visits Samneric.

**Notes:** Things in _italics_ are actual text from the book, things in_ 'italics'_ are thoughts.

* * *

_Roger edged past the chief, only just avoiding pushing him with his shoulder. The yelling ceased and Samneric lay looking up in quiet terror. Roger advanced upon them as one wielding a nameless authority._

Just as he was about to prod them with his spear, Jack spoke up from behind him.

"I want them alive, Roger." He said, half joking, half serious and more than a little frightened.

Roger rolled his eyes but stepped away from the twins anyway. This whole good cop bad cop thing that Jack was trying to play was getting stupid.

First he had joined Jack's group because he thought it would be fun. No rules like Ralph's group. Just hunting, eating and swimming. Not so. Jack had stupid orders and ridiculous tasks that he wanted done and Roger was getting sick of it.

_'Who does he think he is?'_ Roger thought to himself as Jack nudged past him to approach Samneric.

Jack started some speech about joining him and Roger, tuning out, walked away.

Just as he was about to reach his little cave, he heard the patter of barefooted steps behind him. Turning, Roger caught sight of Maurice and smiled.

Maurice and Roger had been friends since their sandbox days. Their parents knew each other and they had basically grown up together; sent away to the same school and joined the same clubs. They were almost as close as Samneric.

"Hey, I was just thinking about going out for some fruit. Wanna come?" Maurice asked.

Roger looked from Maurice's smiling face to the cooking fire in the middle of Castle Rock.

"Why not eat that?" He asked, pointing to the generous amount of meat set up over the fire.

Maurice, still smiling, shook his head.

"I'm gettin' a little tired of pig. Besides, I think that last batch wasn't cooked right. Had me in the bushes all night." He laughed.

Roger laughed as well and nodded his consent to the idea.

After waiting for Maurice to get his spear, the pair told Jack they were going hunting for piglets and would be back in about an hour.

The two walked past Bill and Robert, the current lookouts on duty, and into the jungle silently.

No words were needed.

Maurice knew what was on Roger's mind and Roger knew the real reason Maurice had asked him to go _'fruit hunting'_. Maurice wanted to keep Roger from doing something stupid.

Maurice knew Roger well enough to know that he was getting tired of Jack's precious Castle Rock. Roger had always thought it was a stupid place to set up camp and even though Jack valued Roger's enforcer skills, he rarely listened to him when it came to matters of importance. Roger had told Maurice from the moment they found Castle Rock that it was only a matter of time before the tide covered the rocks leading to the jungle and then they would be cut off from food.

Maurice knew Roger wasn't a dumb kid, a little quick tempered, but not stupid. He also knew that Roger hated being treated as such. Like Castle Rock and the tide, it was only a matter of time before Roger got so fed up with Jack, that he finally did him in.

Some thought Maurice a little batty for being so close to Roger, someone so mean and evil minded; but Roger was like Maurice's brother and he couldn't bare to just shun him because of mistakes made in an intense situation. Besides, Roger wasn't the same person around Maurice as he was with everyone else. Sure he was still quiet, but when he did talk, he was like a regular kid. Maurice figured that Roger treated him differently, not because of their past, but because Maurice was the only one who treated Roger like he had some sense.

It was very easy to get on Roger's good side, just give him his due and you would be fine. However, most people never got close enough to see that.

Continuing on in silence, the boys walked in a sort of stupor, not even taking in their surroundings.

Maurice had something weighing on his mind and the more they walked, the more his thoughts nagged at him until he finally had to ask:

"Why'd you do it?"

Roger looked up, startled at the sudden disappearance of a comfortable silence.

"I don't know." He finally said, stopping and looking up at the tree tops. "He was just talking so much and I wanted to shut him up. Then I kinda tuned out and the next thing I know, he's in the sea."

Maurice nodded sagely and approached one of the fruit trees.

Neither needed to ask who _'he'_ was or what event they were talking about and neither felt the need to say that this would be the last time they talked about it because they both knew. Maurice and Roger talked about things one time, had it all out in one setting until they understood each other and then let the subject drop for good. That's the way Roger was. He didn't like to relive the past or rehash old wrongdoings, he just like to live in the moment. No thoughts of future or past just the present; fore his father had taught him:

_"...if you dwell too long on what could have been or might be, you'll miss the most exciting parts of the here and now."_

Plus it seemed more logical to just not think about mistakes or bad events, it made things easier to just forget them.

Right now, however, it was actually refreshing to have someone ask why, fore Roger knew no one else would. It was also nice to have someone who wasn't afraid of him. Maurice never tip-toed around Roger, he just said what he thought and could care less if it pissed someone off and Roger had to admire that about him. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of fellow as well and not only did Roger admire him, but he was also a tad envious of his easy going personality.

Maurice started climbing up his chosen fruit tree, smiling with a boyish charm.

"What do you think about mutiny?" He asked, keeping his cheery mood. "You know, overthrow Jack? Or go back to Ralph. Now that Piggy's gone and Jack took Samneric, he could use people that would help him."

Roger too found a tree and started to climb, face void of Maurice's dual handsomeness and childlike quality.

"I like the mutiny idea better." He commented, absently. "I like Ralph and all but he's way too serious. Besides, I don't think he'd be too excited to see me right about now."

Roger said this last part with a feeling of guilt. The first feeling of guilt he had had since _'it'_ happened.

Maurice hefted himself onto a sturdy branch and nodded, his happy mood had quickly turned solemn.

"Mutiny it is." He laughed a while later, plucking up a piece of fruit and eating it, all the while regaining his good spirits.

Roger looked over, startled at the sudden laughter, but soon joined in it himself.

"Mutiny it is."

* * *

_Hope you liked it and please review. No flames please, this is my first LOTF fic, so try and go easy on me, lol. Have a great day._

_-anon goddess_** ;)**


End file.
